emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Chrissie White
Christine 'Chrissie' White (previously Sugden) is the mother of Lachlan White as well as the ex-wife of Robert Sugden. Biography 2014-15: Home Farm, marrying Robert Sugden and Lachlan's assault on Alicia Chrissie moves in to Home Farm with her adoptive father Lawrence White and teenage son Lachlan. Upon her arrival, she realises her fiancé Robert Sugden previously had a life in Emmerdale and has unfinished business with his family. She becomes relieved when her father Lawrence and Robert manage to get along, after Lawrence had an angina attack when Home Farm was robbed, which Chrissie and Robert were also caught up in. Chrissie begins making wedding plans and becomes unhappy when her sister Rebecca was unable to book a flight in time for the wedding. Chrissie makes friends with David and Alicia Metcalfe, grateful that Alicia is taking an interest in Lachlan as he has made friends with her son, Jacob. She even suggests that they invest in David's shop, which David agrees to. Sadly, Lachlan's interest in Alicia is not what it should be and leads to Lachlan sexually assaulting Alicia. Chrissie initially believes Lachlan's version of events but, on finding a video on his laptop and his past history, later realises that Alicia is telling the truth. She then calls the police herself, insisting to Lachlan and her father that Lachlan must take responsibility for his actions. Chrissie later discovers that Robert organised the robbery at Home Farm, so locks him in a barn and threatens to set fire to it. After pouring petrol everywhere, it is revealed only to be water as she wanted to scare him like he frightened her and Lawrence. Chrissie shares a passionate kiss with Cain Dingle at the garage, which Harriet Finch photographs after being hired by Robert to spy on Cain. Robert continually blackmails Cain with the photographs, and expresses his disgust towards Chrissie, revealing to Lawrence what she has done with Cain. Eventually, Cain kidnaps Robert and tortures him until he agrees to get rid of the photographs. However, Cain's wife, Moira, finds out and slaps Chrissie in front of Cain and Robert for kissing her husband. 2015: Discovering Robert's affair and the helicopter crash She soon discovers that Robert has been having an affair with Aaron Livesy and throws him out. Chrissie repeatedly attempts to get Robert to sign the divorce papers, but he refuses. Chrissie commits arson by pouring petrol over Robert's car and sets fire to it, unaware that drunk Adam Barton had fell asleep in another car. Robert puts the fire out, but him and Chrissie don't notice that another fire has set near some gas canisters. The gas canisters heat up real quick and causes an explosion, one gas canister hit a helicopter. It flew uncontrollably over Emmerdale and crashes into the town hall where Debbie Dingle and Pete Barton's wedding reception was being held. Debbie was knocked unconscious and not breathing. Everyone else had minor injuries. Ruby Haswell unexpectedly dies in the crash, but Kyle Winchester is nowhere to be found. Cain gets trapped under some rubble that falls on top of him. Kyle appears in the town hall out of the blue, and is able to pull Cain from the rubble he is trapped under. Cain manages to get Kyle out, moments before the helicopter falls into the village hall and explodes. The explosion leaves two people trapped in the mirror maze. Diane Sugden is pulled from the mirror maze, leaving her sister Valerie in the maze who dies by large pieces of mirror falls on her, stabbing her in the stomach. The following day at The Woolpack, Chrissie reveals that she caused the helicopter to crash. Robert is there with her. A furious Eric Pollard throws them both out and demands that she goes to the police. Chrissie fleas the village to spend time with Rebecca. Chrissie returns some weeks later and pleads guilty to arson. However, she pleads not guilty to reckless arson. Eric is desperate for justice and holds Chrissie hostage in Home Farm with a cricket bat. Robert later arrives and convinces Eric to leave. Chrissie is later arrested for the attempted murder of Robert after he is shot, however she is not charged and Lawrence tells the police it was him who shot Robert to protect Chrissie. She later develops feelings for her solicitor Rakesh Kotecha as he helps her when she and Lawrence are arrested for shooting Robert. Chrissie makes a pass at him, but he rejects her advances due to his engagement to Priya Sharma. Chrissie is happy to hear that Lawrence and Bernice are engaged. However, on the night before the wedding, Chrissie sees Bernice kissing her ex, Andy. Chrissie tells Lawrence but he marries Bernice anyway, much to Chrissie's disgust. Bernice is devastated upon finding out that her mother Diane has been stabbed. Chrissie supports her and puts their differences behind them. Chrissie stands trial for the helicopter crash. She is convinced that Robert is going to testify against her and is surprised when he testifies for her. She finds out that he did this because Lachlan made him realise that it was the right thing to do. She is grateful and thanks Robert. Chrissie is relieved to be found not guilty and she receives a suspended sentence. Eric is appalled at this and throws a paintball at her in the court room, leading to his arrest. After Priya ends her relationship with Rakesh, he gets drunk and tries to kiss Chrissie. However, she rejects his advances. 2016: Relationship with Andy Sugden In March 2016, Chrissie sees Aaron, Robert and Victoria together at the pub. After the couple has left, Chrissie reassures Victoria that Robert's relationship with Aaron is none of her business. She also supports Robert as he can finally accept his sexuality and realise who he is. She starts a fling with Robert's brother, Andy Sugden. Chrissie is convinced that Bernice is cheating on Lawrence but is shocked to discover that Lawrence gave Bernice permission. She is even more shocked to discover that he had the same arrangements with her Mother. Chrissie then begins to doubt her true paternity and Lawrence confirms her suspicions by telling her that he is not her father. Chrissie is devastated to hear this and goes in search of her biological father. 2016-: Framing Andy over Lawrence's shooting Ronnie Hale arrives in the village, and immediately leading Chrissie to believe that Ronnie is her biological father. After finding out Lawrence and Ronnie were gay and that Lawrence wasn't Chrissie's biological father, Chrissie and Lachlan were kicked out of Home Farm. With nowhere left to stay, Diane offers to let Chrissie and Lachlan stay at the B&B. After Ronnie tried to convince Lawrence to do the right thing by allowing Chrissie and Lachlan back into Home Farm, but Lawrence refused and shot a bullet through the window of Ronnie's van. Terrified, Ronnie gets in the van and drives away, quickly as possible. Week later, Aaron punches Andy in front of Chrissie. Aaron tolds Chrissie that Andy had got Ross Barton to shoot Robert 10 months earlier. Lachlan broke into Home Farm and held Lawrence hostage. His weapon was Lawrence's shotgun. Lawrence wrestles with Lachlan for the gun, but Lachlan accidentally pulls the trigger, shooting Lawrence in the stomach. Chrissie immediately brakes in to help Lawrence. With paramedics and police arriving on the scene on the scene, Lachlan quickly heads back to the B&B. Lawrence wakes up after an operation and tells Chrissie that he told the police that Andy had shot him. Andy is arrested and charged with attempted murder. Chrissie makes up a plan to make Andy be found guilty. On the day of the court case, Andy pleaded not guilty to the shooting. Rakesh helped him escape from the crown court prison. Andy jumped into the boot of Moira's car to get back to the village. Andy immediately rushed back to Home Farm and demand answers from Chrissie. As Andy's sister, Victoria Barton, and the police arrive at Home Farm, Chrissie grabs a knife and cuts herself in the wrist. Chrissie hands Andy the knife and rushes outside. Days later, Andy leaves for good, with help from Robert and Bernice. By September 2016, Chrissie and Victoria built Lachlan a treehouse business. Robert tries to sabotage the treehouse but falls and hangs upside down with a bungee cord attached to his foot. Victoria helped him down. Robert revealed that Chrissie framed Andy for attempted murder. On 11th October 2016, A Dementia Yorkshire event is held in the fields of Home Farm. Durning Ashley Thomas' speech at the event, a helicopter lands near the field. Rebecca steps out the helicopter in style. Shocked by the event that traumatised half the village, Chrissie, Lachlan and Lawrence asked Rebecca what she was doing. Rebecca gave her answer and slapped Robert. Getting to know a little bit about the Home Farm, Rebbeca makes a decision to help out in the business. Lawrence relieved DNA results that Rebbeca is Lawrence's biological daughter. That was very hurtful to Chrissie. On Rebecca's birthday, Lachlan revealed that Robert had an affair with Rebecca when he was dating Chrissie. Liv Flaherty thought that Robert was cheating on Aaron. Chrissie slapped Rebecca because she cheating with Robert, so Rebecca slapped her back. Lawrence took the squabbling sisters home. On Bonfire Night that year, Chrissie and Lachlan knocked Rebbeca unconscious, took her bag and done a runner, leaving her for dead. Rebecca is found moments later by Doug Potts. At the Home Farm bonfire, Rebecca announced that Lachlan shot Lawrence and that Chrissie framed Andy for the shooting. However, Chrissie managed to convince the villagers that Rebecca was deluded due to her head injury. A piece of the smashed vase from when Lachlan shot Lawrence was found on the bonfire, and Chrissie finds out that Lachlan had retrieved the piece from the river to dispose of elsewhere, and Rebecca had caught him on camera. Chrissie, seemingly embarrassed by her son's naivety, told him that the vase piece would not be destroyed in the bonfire. Afterwards, Lachlan ran away. Rebecca found him, and not long after that, Lachlan confessed to the police about what happened, tired of all the lying. A horrified Chrissie blamed Rebecca what happened, and Lawrence then disowned and kicked Rebecca out. However, Lawrence later mellowed towards his biological daughter, and took her back, much to Chrissie's dismay. Quotes "Why have we stopped?" (first line) ----- "There's only one person in my marriage sleeping with another man and it's not me!" (To Moira Dingle after she accused Chrissie of sleeping with her husband Cain) Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:2014 debuts Category:White family Category:Sugden family Category:Residents of Home Farm Category:1980 births Category:2015 marriages Category:Businesswomen Category:Home Farm employees Category:Residents of The Grange B&B